


Tell Me I’m Wrong

by chippyhaught



Category: Wynonna Earp (TV)
Genre: F/F, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, Jealousy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-14
Updated: 2018-11-14
Packaged: 2019-08-23 12:18:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,079
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16618826
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chippyhaught/pseuds/chippyhaught
Summary: Waverly wanted to enjoy tonight, she had had the worst week and she just wanted to enjoy some time with her girlfriend and the rest of her family.orWaverly gets jealous when the new waitress at Shorty’s is a little too friendly with her girlfriend.





	Tell Me I’m Wrong

**Author's Note:**

> Enjoy this oneshot I came up with last night to make up for not posting any updates.

Waverly wanted to enjoy tonight, she had had the _worst_ week and she just wanted to enjoy some time with her girlfriend and the rest of her family.

Wynonna has been extra hormonal this past week, insistently asking for all sorts of weird food combinations in the middle of the night that had Waverly holding back vomit.

On top of that, she forgot to fill up her Jeep with gas and was left stranded in the middle of a snow storm for four hours because no one wanted to go out in a snowstorm.

Nicole had eventually come to her rescue and had pampered her for the rest of the night as best as she could so Waverly figured it wasn’t all bad.

_Nicole_

Her sweet, gentle Nicole. She had been bombarded with paperwork all week.

Poor Nicole, always putting everyone first. Lonnie’s wife had gone into labor and Nicole selflessly offered to take on his responsibilities so the other officers could go home to their families on time.

Waverly had barely anytime with Nicole aside from their sleepy good mornings and goodnights. Both too tired to really do anything went they got home.

So when Wynonna suggested they all meet at Shorty’s on Friday, she excitedly agreed.

Except she _wasn’t_ having a good time.

No.

Waverly had spent the last hour watching the new waitress, Brittany, shameless flirt with her girlfriend. Of course Nicole was oblivious, the redhead simply thought the perky blonde was making conversation.

But Waverly knew better.

Hell, so did Wynonna.

Waverly noticed the subtle lingering touches, the overly exaggerated laughter at Nicole’s jokes, the light blush on the blonde’s cheeks as she eyed Nicole from the bar.

Wynonna had given her sister a questioning look and suspiciously glanced between her best friend and the waitress when the blonde had let her land linger on Nicole’s bicep while she was taking her order.

Waverly knew Nicole would never cheat on her but that didn’t mean she had to like the way the waitress was acting around _her_ girlfriend.

Wynonna suddenly brought her out of her thoughts. “Hey Haught- shit, wanna play a game of pool with me? I have to distract myself somehow without alcohol.”

“You’re on Earp.”

Wynonna shot Nicole a warning look. “Careful Haught.” Wynonna said as she pointed a finger in her best friend’s direction.

“I’ll go ask for the stuff at the bar.” Nicole said, already turning towards the bar.

Towards a very eager blonde.

Nicole approached Rosita and began to speak but was interrupted by Brittany .

“Hey Rosie could you get some more whiskey from the back? We’re running low.” She asked with a smile too wide to be genuine.

“Sure thing.” Rosita mumbled as she headed towards the back door.

The blonde quickly turned her attention towards Nicole while making her way around the bar.

“So, what can I do for Purgatory’s finest?” She asked with a suggestive smirk.

Surprised by the waitress’ proximity Nicole tried to step back and almost tripped over a bar stool behind her.

“Oh- uh I needed two pool cues and the pool balls.” Nicole said while rubbing the back of her neck.

Before the blonde could answer a brawny man grabbed the woman’s shoulder and turned her towards him.

“Hey! You forgot my beer!” He slurred.

Nicole quickly got in between the blonde and the man.

“Sir, get your hands off of her right now.” Nicole was in full cop mode and had no intention of backing down.

“This is none of your business! This bitch owes me a beer!” He yelled as he took a step towards Brittany.

Nicole quickly intercepted his path and yanked his arm behind his back and pinned him against the bar.

Nicole usually wasn’t one to use excessive force but she had no tolerance for this bearded man-child.

“Alright!” He said as he tapped his hand against the bar top.

Nicole released her grip on his arm and pushed him in the direction of the door.

“I was leaving anyways” He grumbled on his way out the door.

“Wow, my hero.” Nicole heard behind her and turned to face the blonde.

“A hero deserves a reward for their actions don’t you think Officer Haught?.” Brittany said innocently as she stepped into Nicole’s personal space.

Waverly watched the scene in front of her in slow motion as the waitress reached for the back of Nicole’s head.

“ _Oh no she doesn’t_ ” Waverly angrily said to herself as she stomped towards Brittany.

Brittany was suddenly on the floor with Waverly on top of her. “That’s my girlfriend you bitch!”

“Hey! Waverly!” Nicole said as she pulled Waverly off of the blonde.

Nicole tried to hold back her girlfriend as best as she could. “Hey, maybe it’s time to go home Waves?” She said trying to get Waverly’s attention off of Brittany.

Waverly was still glaring at the blonde when Brittany slowly stood up and walked away holding her cheek with a look of shock on her face where Waverly had gotten a few hits in.

“Hey Waves, look at me.” Nicole said softly while carefully putting her hands on Waverly’s face.

“Let’s go home okay?”

“Fine.” Waverly said with a pout.

The ride back to Nicole’s place was silent until Nicole finally spoke up.

“Waverly.”

“Hm.” The brunette mumbled while looking out the car window.

“You know you’re it for me right?” After not hearing a response from her girlfriend she continued. “I would never leave someone as amazing and perfect as you Waverly. Trust me when I say you have nothing to worry about.”

“Really?” Waverly didn’t mean for her voice to sound so needy but after years of being second choice, she couldn’t help but think that Nicole would do the same.

“Really. Waverly Earp, there’s no one I would ever want to spend the rest of my life with. You are caring, loving and the most beautiful woman I have ever seen.”

“Is this a proposal?” Waverly teased.

“Not yet.” Nicole said with a smile as she turned off the car engine and rounded the front of the car to open Waverly’s door.

“M’lady”

“Stop it.” Waverly smiled.

As Waverly turned her back to her girlfriend, Nicole quickly her picked up bridal style.

“What are you doing.” Waverly said in between giggles.

“Just because it wasn’t a proposal doesn’t mean I can’t spend the rest of the night showing you just how much you mean to me.”

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 


End file.
